


(un)bending

by synonym4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, D/s undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't bend over for anyone. Except for Draco Malfoy.





	(un)bending

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless porn with a bit of feels.
> 
> Fun fact. I wrote this at work. Yeah, I'm improper. What's new?

‘’Bend over.’’ Malfoy’s scorching lips whispered against Harry’s neck as the breath against his sensitive skin made him tingle.

 

‘’No.’’ The edge of the table was digging hard into the back of Harry’s thighs. Malfoy was pressing hard into him, their bodies touching head to toe. The mouth against his neck started trailing upwards excruciatingly slowly until it was finally against Harry’s ear. A hot tongue flickered out. Teeth dragged roughly over the earlobe.

 

‘’Bend over.’’ Malfoy’s voice was lower than before. More insistent. More _dangerous_. Harry stood firm, unswayed. His cock betrayed him and hardened further.

 

Harry Potter didn’t bend over for anyone. He liked the feeling of control as he bent over a tight ass and fucked it, he liked the view of his cock sliding in and out of a grasping hole, he liked shattering men into pieces with his well-timed thrusts.

 

‘’ _You_ bend over.’’

 

Harry could feel the mouth pressed against his tousled hair stretch into what he knew was a smug smirk. Strong hands grabbed at his hips as Malfoy pulled back slightly and swiftly spun him around. It was now the front of Harry’s thighs that was pressed against the hard wood his bulge jutting out over the table obscenely as his cock strained against the fabric of his jeans. Malfoy wasted no time. He pressed himself against Harry’s back. One hand slid around his chest to pull him flush against his body while the other slid over his ass squeezing lightly before settling back on his hip. Harry felt a bit faint as Malfoy’s hard cock pressed against the curve of his arse. He couldn’t help but push back against it.

 

‘’I think...’’ Malfoy purred, ‘’...you don’t really want that.’’

 

And he didn’t. Because even though Harry Potter didn’t bend over for anyone he bent over for Malfoy.

 

Because Malfoy shattered _him_ to pieces. Malfoy made him want in the most wonderful way. Malfoy made him _need_. There was something about the way that he fucked him that was irresistible The way his thrusts were hard and unforgiving, the way his hand pushed firmly down on his lower back as he delivered a particularly vicious thrust, the way the other hand, as if to contradict its reflection, fluttered softly against his spine calming Harry’s tremors. The way he fucked so roughly, taking without excuses, and yet when his head lowered towards the back of Harry’s neck he delivered the softest of kisses to his sweaty skin while the strands of blond hair tickled Harry’s shoulder blades gently.   

 

Harry shivered at the mere memory of it but was pulled back to the present as the hand splayed against the centre of his chest started to slide to the left until it brushed against his nipple. Malfoy’s long pale fingers rubbed at it gently through the fabric until it hardened under his touch. Harry felt Malfoy’s cock harden right along with it. They were pressed so tightly together. The heat was persistently building between them and Harry was so hot he could no longer concentrate on anything but on the scorching body behind him.

 

His breath hitched as the hand on his hip slid under the hem of his shirt and a thumb brushed his tender hipbone. The palm of the other hand made its way down his stomach inching towards his cock. Just a little lower. _Fuck. Yes._  Malfoy finally pressed his hand against the bulge and simultaneously thrust his hips into Harry’s arse. Harry moaned quietly when he felt Malfoy’s hardness rub against him. His moan affected Malfoy too; the breath ghosting against Harry’s hair hitched and the hand on his cock squeezed harder. Harry’s moan was louder this time. His head fell back as he pushed into the hand cupping him. Their cheeks were pressed together, sweaty strands of hair entangled, skin wet and sticky.

 

Malfoy muttered a wandless spell and the buttons on Harry’s shirt came undone. Hands slid up his body to his shoulders and Malfoy yanked his shirt off as his lips moved against Harry’s cheek  muttering, ‘’Bend over.’’ His tone was soft this time, almost pleading.

 

Harry inhaled sharply and lowered himself on the table.

 

‘’That’s more like it.’’ The smugness in the blond’s voice echoed around the room.

 

Harry felt instantly vulnerable, exposed like that. But Malfoy left him no time to ponder. His hands were already unbuttoning Harry’s jeans and pulling them to his knees just past his arse. He heard a rustling that indicated Malfoy, too, was getting rid of his clothes. He barely felt the cold breeze against his exposed skin before warm hands were on him again sliding up his sides until one hand tangled in his hair and turned his head none too gently.

 

‘’Look at you.’’ Malfoy murmured against his mouth. ‘’You love this. You _crave_ it.’’

 

Harry barely distinguished what was said before he was dragged into a bruising kiss. The position was awkward; his neck was straining, but he didn’t care because their tongues delved deeper into each other’s mouth and he was tasting Malfoy again mouth open and teeth clashing. The kiss was wet and sloppy and _filthy_ and Harry couldn’t really think straight because Malfoy’s cock was now pressing against his naked ass and he didn’t know when he had started grinding back against it, but he _was_ , and Malfoy was panting into his mouth while he slid his cock against Harry’s crack just as eagerly.

 

With a firm bite on Harry’s lip, Malfoy broke the kiss and pulled back a little. Harry could hear the familiar incantation of the protection charm swiftly followed by an incantation that he knew coated the elegant pale fingers in warm lube. His sphincter spasmed in anticipation.

 

‘’Hold yourself open for me,’’ Malfoy suddenly didn’t sound so sure anymore. There was a tremble in his voice where there was none before. It made Harry that much more aroused because he knew Malfoy was aching for this as much as he was. Malfoy wanted him. Malfoy _craved_ him too.

 

Harry’s head dropped onto the table as both his hands slid back to pull his arse cheeks apart all shame and uncertainty fleeing him.

 

‘’Fuck.’’ He could hear Malfoy gulp as his hand slid next to Harry’s to pull him even wider apart. ‘’Potter.’’ Malfoy’s hand trembled.

 

Harry could imagine quite well how he looked right then. He’d fucked enough arses to know that his knuckles were turning white as he strained to keep himself open, to know that his tight balls looked ready to burst, to know that his pucker was winking at Malfoy, dark pink and _ready_.

 

Malfoy slid two fingers over his hole, rubbing it, slowly coating his entire crack in lube before his fingers delved into his anus. Just a shallow push and he was out again. He never used just one finger, not after their first time. Harry could take it, he said. And so he rubbed and pushed until Harry’s rim gave in and the two fingers slid in easily up to the second knuckle. It burned, god it still burned taking two fingers right away, but Harry loved every second of it.

 

Malfoy stopped hesitating now and delved deeper as Harry grunted. The fingers prodded, explored slid in and out at a faster and faster pace. He needed more. As if Malfoy had heard him he sped up even more, slick fingers now flying in and out of Harry’s hole. Harry knew he was writhing on the desk. He was having trouble holding himself open.

 

‘’Dammit, Malfoy,’’ he half groaned, half gasped. ‘’I’m ready.’’ And he was, he was so _ready_ , pushing against the intrusion, needing more needing faster, bigger.

 

‘’Not after two.’’

 

‘’Yes, dammit, after two.’’ Harry couldn’t think, he needed Malfoy inside him _now_. ‘’Just, fuck me. I’m ready.’’ If he didn’t mind the burn caused by Malfoy’s fingers, he minded the stretch caused by his cock even less.

 

Malfoy paused, fingers halting. Then, as if making up his mind he pulled them out, lubed up his cock and aligned it with Harry’s hole. He bent down, hovering just above Harry, his chest just barely touching Harry’s back as he softly growled against his ear, ‘’You better be ready.’’ Harry shivered at the promise in his voice.

 

The head of Malfoy’s cock pushed against his hole mercilessly, forcing it to give in. Harry’s back arched as he tried to accommodate Malfoy.

 

‘’Shit.’’ His breaths were coming short. ‘’Oh, fuck.’’

 

‘’You said you were ready.’’ Strong hands held his hips in a bruising grip. ‘’Now take it.’’ He slammed all the way in and Harry whined as his cock twitched. Fuck it burned, but it burned so good.

 

Malfoy was already pulling out about to slide back in again. He bent his head to the nape of Harry’s neck and bit on it gently, a second later slamming back into Harry making his eyes roll into his head as he groaned.

 

Malfoy picked up the pace changing his angle every few thrusts in search of Harry’s prostate. Harry was so painfully hard, he had to touch himself. His hand slid under the table awkwardly palming his cock. At that moment Malfoy’s thrust hit _that_ spot and he thought he’d come right then and there. He was now pushing back against the wonderful cock stretching him, filling him. His hips were thrusting back erratically until he could no longer follow Malfoy’s pounding.

 

He gripped the edge of the table with his hand while the other was busy pulling at his cock. Then Malfoy’s palm was on his lower back pressing down and Harry knew in that moment he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Malfoy’s other hand trailed along his side, across his shoulder blade, around his neck until it cupped his jaw. It pulled his head up making his back arch.

 

Malfoy held him like that, one hand under his jaw, the other pressing hard against the curve of his ass and started pounding into him with no abandon. Harry heard a voice that sounded awfully like mewling escape his mouth but there was no controlling the sounds he was making anymore. Malfoy was hitting his prostate so frequently and so fast now, grunting above him, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Harry’s back. Pleasure coursed through Harry’s body, so intense that tears made their way into his eyes.

 

He was faintly aware of Malfoy’s soft, ‘’Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,’’ as he continued thrusting into Harry’s hole, no mercy, no regret until Harry couldn’t take it anymore, His hand against his own cock was nearly useless, but his balls still tightened and he tried to croak out, ‘’Malfoy, I...I’m-‘’. His voice broke, sentence unfinished as the orgasm crashed over him, consumed his body and his mind, making him scream out Malfoy’s name as hot spurts of come coated the table below.

 

He felt Malfoy’s pace stutter as his hole clenched tight around the long cock inside him. Three strong thrusts and Malfoy was halting, moaning his name ‘’Potter. Harry. Harry, Harry,’’ in a broken voice until he collapsed, sweaty and exhausted on Harry’s back.

 

They were panting hard, still consumed by the residue of pleasure when Malfoy’s hands entangled in his hair and Harry felt a gentle lingering kiss press against his shoulder. He knew right then and there that he was well and truly fucked. He realized he had given himself to Malfoy, body and soul. The only comfort he had, was the feathery kiss telling him that Malfoy had given himself to Harry too.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I'm a hoe for comments ;) 
> 
> (The fic is unbetaed (and I wrote it at work), so be gentle, but if you spot any spelling mistakes feel free to let me know.)


End file.
